Strip Poker Tournament
by Accidental Child
Summary: When Nami let's him out of her sight, Luffy finds a new addiction. Poker. One-shot. Crack fic. Dedicated to Cloud Piece.


**Hi Guys! I hope you enjoy my story! Sorry in advance, but I know nothing about poker. It is with great pleasure that I introduce:**

Strip Poker Tournament

* * *

The crew had arrived landed at a town to restock. Luffy, as per usual, had run off.

When Nami found Luffy, he was busy playing something that looked remarkably like…

Poker?

Dark Luffy had been born.

It turned out that Luffy had the luck of the devil, and after being shown a few ways to cheat, was nearly unbeatable.

The problem?

Luffy had become a poker addict.

* * *

Luffy smiled innocently. "Can I join in?"

The Thousand Sunny had landed in yet another port, due to the dwindling amount of food and sake. The thing was that the port was like a red light district, and as such, Zoro had to go with Luffy.

Luffy had immediately gone to a gambling bar, and went to see if he could join in a game of poker.

One of the men, a really ugly one, snorted. "Fine, as long as you expect to lose!"

Luffy decided that his name was Ugly. He sat down. Zoro just watched.

The first hand was given out.

* * *

Twenty hands and a lot of stripped clothing later, Luffy was still smiling innocently, and sparkles had popped into existence, floating around his head.

He was the only one still fully dressed.

A thought passed through everyone else's heads. "He looks so innocent, but he cheats so well."

Zoro has passed the point of staring at his captain in amazement, and was now staring with badly hidden humour. Nami was going to be so pleased with this new skill that Luffy had.

Luffy put down his cards. "Four of a kind."

Everyone else groaned.

* * *

Sometime later, Luffy walked out of the gambling bar with heavy pockets, and an armful of clothes. Zoro followed. He had managed to get himself fairly drunk, after all, they had served sake in the gambling bar.

But really, how did his captain get that good?

It was nothing short of a miracle.

'Later,' he thought. His head was buzzing pleasantly, and he wanted to keep it that way for a while. 'I'll think about it later.'

The two slowly made their way back to the Sunny.

After they arrived, Luffy dumped the big pile of clothes in the middle of the sleeping quarters. Luffy knew that Nami would kill him later, but he was too hungry to care.

* * *

Nami did indeed attempt to kill Luffy. She had nearly succeeded when Luffy offered her half of his poker winnings.

Nami was too happy to keep on beating up Luffy, and she left to add to her secret hoard of treasure. One she had arrived at the hoard, she would not be seen for hours.

Once Luffy was sure that she was gone, he ordered everyone in his crew to join him in a giant strip poker tournament.

He was met with various degrees of emotion. Zoro had fallen asleep again, and Luffy didn't want to get stabbed by a sword, so he left his first mate alone. Sanji had joined as soon as he heard the magical word 'strip'. After all, why would he refuse the chance to see the two lovely ladies strip clothes in front of him?

Brook joined for similar reasons, and Chopper was exited to learn more about the game. Usopp and Franky joined because Luffy pestered them into agreeing, and Robin joined because she was curious about what would happen.

Luffy avoided Nami due to obvious reasons, mostly because he didn't want to be hit on the head repeatedly.

Once everyone had gathered in the dining room, the game was on.

* * *

Luffy was really really really good at poker.

Sanji had already fainted from blood loss, and Brook had fainted from imaginary blood loss. The reason for this came in the form of one Nico Robin, who was currently dressed only in a bra and panties. Usopp had dropped out, and was ogling Robin's butt. Franky had left to do some maintenance, and surprisingly, Chopper was still playing against Luffy.

A few more hands of cards later, and Chopper admitted defeat.

Luffy was now the undisputed champion in poker.

* * *

Later, Luffy went to many poker competitions and casinos. He left all of them with pocket's full of cash and a happy Nami.

One the marines caught hold of this information, they made Luffy a new poster. Before he was known as 'Strawhat Luffy', now he was known as 'Card Shark Luffy'.

* * *

**AN**

**How was it? That was my first One piece story! I have had many people tell me that I should do one. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**EDIT NOTE (5/06/2012): Thank you to the person that pointed out my mistake CX THANKS!~**


End file.
